The present invention relates to a safety chamber for an airplane and more particularly to a safety chamber of the telescopical type usable for an airplane.
Tragic trouble relative to airplanes takes place sometimes in a year. As far as a passenger airplane is concerned, it is not equipped with escaping apparatuses but it is usually provided with safety belts and safety vests. As is well known, however, such safety belts and safety vests do not function as completely safe means particularly in such an extreme case where the body of an airplane is broken in plural pieces.